


"What if I want you to be?" George Weasley x Reader

by katesolo0502



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502
Summary: George Weasley x Reader fluff. Him asking her to the ball, a little misunderstanding and a happy end.
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please forgive my potential spelling and grammar mistakes.

You had liked the goofy Gryffindor for quite a while now but since you were best friends with his younger brother Ron and the Golden Trio, you never acted on anything. There was always a flirty tension between you guys but neither him, you assumed, nor you took it seriously until recently. You started to look for him and his identical twin more often, you started listening to conversation if you heared his name, you laughed a lot more even at the tiniest comments he made and most importantly, you blushed when he jokingly flirted with you.

Usually you would have just flirted back. It was a little game you guys played. But now, you started to get flustered. You tried everything in your power to disguise it, especially from Fred because you knew, once he'd noticed, it was over. You would have had to endure endless amout of teasing and even worst: he would have involve himself and started to push the two of you together, making this awkward as hell. Thank Merlin your h/l h/c hair covered your face most of the time but someone noticed and it wasn't Fred.

"No feisty comeback?" Of couse it was Hermione but I was surprised that she chose to break Snape's rule of not talking, while we were supposed to work on his essay.

"Usually you say something suggestively back and then you two smirk and resume doing your own thing", she mumbled.

"I don't know", I lied. "I'm not feeling the flirty thing today" She smirked knowingly and shook her head, now looking directly at me and not her parchment anymore. "Y/n. You like him"

"Shhh! Would you be quiet! I don't. What makes you think that?", I whisper-shouted as I started to draw a little doodle on my paper to calm my rising anxiety. Have I been this obvious? Fuck, what if anyone else noticed? What if George noticed? Merlin.

"Hey, don't overthink it. I just know you very well. That's also why I'd say: Go for it", Hermione suggested, insinuating towards the Yuleball.

"We do this for fun. He doesn't like me. We aren't even that good of friends. He's literally Rons brother. How awkward would it be if I took these interactions seriously and he's just like _'Well shit, I thought we were just joking around'_ ?"

"You're overthinking this, y/n"

"Well no shit Hermione, I have anxiety"

"Don't you wanna go to the ball with him?"

"Sure, i would love that but am I gonna ask him? Hell no. Is he gonna ask me? Probably not. I mean look at this charming motherfucker! He can have any girl in this damn room", I was actually frustrated with him being too bloody perfect.

We stopped talking as we saw Snape walking by, slapping Ron on his head because he was talking about him and Harry being the only ones left in our year without dates. Everyone was talking either about how excited they were for the ball or how they didn't have a date yet. Ron and Harry joining me in the lonely club while Hermione secretly won the lottery with Victor fucking Krum asking her out. I always knew she was gorgeous and now someone actually saw that in her as well. Good for her.

"Well besides Neville", Ron snickered. "But he can take himself", Harry added. I could feel Hermione getting annoyed at the two of them so it was no surprise to me that she scolded them and corrected their assumption of Neville not having a date. I smiled to myself. He got a girl. And I couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he'd find out who it was.

Ron's reaction: Pure Gold. "Oh man, now I'm really depressed"

Then I saw Fred throwing a paper at him and shortly after hearing a "Who you go with then?"

And now following the most Fred-Thing ever, he casually asked Angelina Johnson to the ball. How can anyone be that damn confident? These boys.

I couldn't help but think that the chances were very slim of George having no date to the ball yet as I caught the gaze of a certain red head. I just awkwardly smiled and turned to my friends again, Hermione's smiling face awaiting me.

"I swear to Merlin, if you say anything-"

"I wasn't! I promise!", but her smile betrayed her.

I playfully hit her arm.

"Hermione. You're a girl."

Silence.

Harry was already tugging at Ron's jumper for him to just stop but it was already too late. I started to smirk, knowing what was about to happen.

"Well spotted", she answered witty as always. God I loved this woman.

"It's one thing for a bloak to show up alone but for a girl it's just sad."

The audacity.

Hermione quickly shut him up by shoving the fact that she actually has a date in his face and concluding this epic comeback with a dramatic exit. Queen.

I couldn't help but laugh while I handed in my work as well and followed her before Ron could even think about trying to ask me as well.

* * *

Later that day, we all sat in the commonroom, Hermione reading, Ron and Harry playing Wizard's Chess and me just staring at the fire. Mione was still pissed, rightfully so, so we didn't really talk, just sat there in silence. Until-

"Bon soir brother and people surrounding this git by choice!" Fred exclaimed while he and Lee sat down on the free couch.

"Is that seat taken?", George asked pointing at the spot next to me that was facing the fireplace. I just shook my head and patted the free cushion.

"Y/n, wanna try this?", Fred asked mischieviously while holding out a small Toffee in purple wraping.

"No thanks, only if you can guarantee that the effects of this thing won't cause me, wanting to rip your head off"

The boys laughed and Fred threw that thing at Ron, who actally caught it. When it came to food, he was always paying attention.

"Hey", George whispered. I turned my head to look at him. He was so damn handsome.

"Hey"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, why you asking?"

"I was just wondering if you're worried about the ball and the date thing but you seem to be alright so that's great", he seemed unsure of himself. An unusual sight.

"Well I don't have a date if that's what you were asking. But I am not that desperate, throwing myself at anyone just so I won't go alone. In my opinion that is less sad than what Harry and Ron are doing", I let out a little laugh.

He seemed to hesitate.

"And you?"

"Would you want to go with me?" I was taken aback. Did he actually just say that? He couldn't mean it. He was just saying that so I wouldn't look sad and alone at the ball.

"You don't have to ask me just so I won't go alone. Thank you, really but I don't need petty as I said"

And with that I just got up and went to bed.


	2. Part 2

It was a little awkward the next few days. I really wanted to go with George but for the right reasons, not as friends.

I told Hermione about it and she almost hit me with her Transfiguration book.

"Are you nuts? You told me, you wanted to go with him and then he asks you and you say no?"

"He doesn't like me like that and I don't want to get my hopes up", I answered genuinely.

She just shook her head as we walked to class in silence, a few days after the _incident._

I felt bad for missing this opportunity and brushing off George's question. Maybe he did like me and it cost him lots of courage to ask and I ruined it by interpretating this whole thing wrong.

Merlin I fucked up.

After class we walked back through the packed floors of the castle and of course we had to pass the twins alongside Lee Jordan.

I looked in Hermiones direction and started talking about random stuff to her just so I would look busy.

"Do you want to keep acting like that, y/n?"

I was getting frustrated with myself, George, my feelings and this whole situation in general so I didn't answer her.

We just continued our day as always until I found a carefully folded note in my bag while studying in the library.

I was curious where it had come from and when someone had the chance to slip it to me.

I opened it.

**_Please meet me at the big tree at the black lake after dinner_ **

**_~George_ **

I couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe we could resolve this misunderstanding and everything would go back to normal. I missed these guys, especially him.

"Hermione", i whispered. I slid the noter over to my best friend.

"That's great! Maybe he is going to ask you again"

"At this point I just want to go back to normal, I don't even care about the ball anymore"

"You really like him do you?"

"Too much", I admitted nervously.

* * *

I was excited the rest of the day because I really wanted to know what George had planed.

When the time finally came around I put on a warm coat, my gloves and a hat before I went down to the lake.

I couldn't see anyone and as I got closer I started to worry. Was I too early? But I saw him leave the great hall after dinner. Did he change his mind? Is this a prank? No, he wouldn't do that. Fred maybe but George? No.

And then I saw him standing in the dark in front of the tree where I loved to studdy or read occasionally.

George began talking.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I wanted to explain"

From what I could see of his posture and hear from his voice, he seemed a little nervous again but as soon as I assured him to go ahead, the nervousness disappeared and his confidence took over.

"I didn't ask you to the ball because I wanted to safe your from looking sad because you had to attend alone. I actually planned to ask you since Dumbledore announced it"

"Really?", I breathed out. I had to concentrate really hard because this seemed too perfect.

"Yeah" and then he looked at something behind me and raised his hand a little.

Before I could even voice my confusion the tree next to us lit up. He had put fairy lights all around it and I assumed Fred flipped the switch from behind a bush as a surprise element.

I was still in awe looking at the beautiful sight but my attention was quickly pulled towards George again as he took my gloved hands in his and started to speak again.

"Would you please go to the ball with me, y/n?"

Now I could see his intoxicating smile. A real, genuine, loving smile. I could have melted right then and there. No one has ever done something so romantic for me and I was sure I would never experience anything like this again. I almost forgot to answer because I was so happy and overwhelmed in that moment. I think George saw it in my eyes because he wasn't pushing me to say anything, he just looked at me and smiled, sure of himself.

"Of course"

As I hear a cheering Fred in the background.

* * *

I could have sworn it was at least a month until the ball but time flew by and to be honest, I wasn't mad at it. I couldn't wait to see George in a gorgeous robe and having the chance to dance with him.

Hermione and I got ready together in our dorm, Lavender and Parvati already finished and ready to go, the latter of the two actually being Harry's last minute date. I liked her, she was very sweet but I new Harry wasn't even slightly interested in her and I kinda felt bad.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful. I can't. Victor is going to love it", I complimended her as i did final touches on her hair. She blushed but she looked confident in herself. You go girl!

"Thank you so much y/n, you look stunning as well. George's face is going to be the colour of his hair"

We had a good laugh as we grabbed our purses and made our way down to the great hall.

I wore a long y/f/c dress that hugged my waist and fell losely down on the floor, covering my shoes. The shoulders were free but the sleeves were longer. All in all a stunning dress I never thought I would ever have the occasion to wear but here it was. My h/c hair was curled a little bit and I put a few sparkling hairclips in it that had the colour of my dress.

Harry and Ron had no idea who our respective dates were but they would find out soon.

We walked down the stairs smiling at each other because we knew that we got the attention on us.

"They look beautiful", I could hear Parvati say, who was standing next to Harry. Confused he turned around. I saw Victor already near the stairs to welcome Hermione and then I caught George's eyes.

He looked very handsome in his black dress robes and his bow tie and from the looks of it, he thought I looked nice as well. With eyes wide open and a big smirk on his face he walked past the confused Harry and held out his hand for me.

"M'lady"

"M'Weasley"

He laughed a little, as he led us into the great hall, where the other students were already gathered.

"You look ravishing" I had to giggle at that.

"Honestly, I nearly fainted just then", he followed up his compliment.

"Stop it George!", I said playfully eventhough I didn't mean it.

"You look very handsome as well"

The music started and we all watched the champions and their dates enter and start the first dance.

Hermione and Victor caugh everyones attention and she deserved every single moment of it. Even Malfoy stared at her, no one expected that the nerdy know-it-all could look so stunning.

She caught everyones attention, besides George's. He looked at me. I think the blush never left my face the whole night.

"Would the lady care to dance with me?"

"It would be a pleasure, good sir"


	3. Part 3

We had lots of fun, danced with Fred and Angelina, with Krum and Hermione and we had our romantic moments where it was _just the two of us_ slowdancing, staring into each others eyes and smiling. My cheeks hurt from all the laughing and smiling, he never failed to show me a good time.

After the last dance George and I walked to our common room, arms linked together.

I stood on the first step up the girls dorms, so I was a little closer to George's face. Me being way shorter than him.

He put his big hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders. I felt so small with him.

"Thank you so much. I really enjoyed tonight"

"Same for me, love", he smirked.

That nickname gave me the rest, I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I didn't know if I should. I didn't want to mess this up. Maybe he wanted to take this slow, see how it goes with us. Or maybe this was a one time thing and we'll just go back to being friends after this.

He saw my troubled face and immediately made sure I was alright.

"Yes, Georgie, don't worry", I smiled and decided on giving him as kiss on the cheek. "Good night"

"Good night, doll", he watched me as I walked upstairs.

As soon as I stepped into the room I threw myself onto my bed and stared at the celing with the biggest smile ever.

But then it faded as I heared quiet sobbs from Hermione's bed behind the curtains.

"Mione? Can i sit with you?"

"Yea"

I opened the fabric slightly, closing it again after I sat down. I immediatley hugged her tightly.

"What happened? Did Krum do something?"

She shook her head.

"Ron?" and when i said his name the sobbs intensified.

"Oh Mione, he doesn't deserve you. He is such an oblivious bloke. Man, if he knew that he could easily be with the most beautiful and smart girl in school, he'd faint. I am so sorry. Men are trash", I tried to comfort her.

"Well, _you_ can't say that. You had a wonderfull evening. Did you kiss?", she calmed down and was slightly distracted.

"No, not yet", my smile came back.

"I'm very happy for you", she started crying again.

"Oh, Hermione"

* * *

The next day we went to breakfast together, I didn't leave my friend's side so she didn't have to be alone around Ron.

As we walked in, I started to look for George but when I saw him, I wished that I had just sat down.

The twins were sitting with Lee, Angelina and Alicia Spinnet. A girl in their year who was friends with Angelina and one of the Quidditch Chasers.

She was sitting very close to George and he had an arm around her. She was laughing overly loud at a joke he made and fixed her hair.

I was mad. What was he doing with her? Why was she so flirty? _What the fuck?_

Hermione saw it as well.

"Y/n, are you okay?"

"Men are trash", I answered. "I don't feel like eating anymore. You?"

"Me neither. Let's head to the library", Hermione suggested.

"Yea"

My heart ached. We had the most romantic evening ever just last night and now he was sitting too close for my liking with another girl, laughing and having a good time.

I really thought this would evolve into _something_ but I must have read the signs wrong.

I couldn't hold up against Alicia. She was beautiful and she was older.

* * *

Later that day I was walking through the corridors as Fred and George appeared left and right of me.

"Hey y/l/n, didn't see you at breakfast today", Fred started.

"Yea, everything alright?", George added as he tried to reach for your hand that you quickly put into your pocket.

"Well, no wonder you didn't notice me, you seemed to be _very busy_ , weren't you?", I snapped back at George and picked up my pace to leave them behind.

"What was that about?", Fred asked a confused and hurt George.

"I genuinely don't know"

* * *

Hermione and me basically hid in the library and studied all day just so we didn't have to spent time around Ron or the twins. Neither of them liked to do school work so we found the perfect place.

I missed Harry though, he had to suffer the consequences as well.

"I'm going to go get some snacks from the Great Hall for us, okay?", I offered to my best friend. We didn't feel like eating with everyone but I could tell we both were hungry.

"That would be lovely", she smiled.

I got up and as I walked out the library I collided with someone way taller than me. George.

"I was looking for you"

"Well here I am. Good to see you", I tried to keep this interaction short because I felt tears rising in my eyes. I tried walking away but he followed close behind.

"Y/n, _please_ talk to me. I don't know what I did but I need to, so I can apologise", he pleaded.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise. I understand and I'm fine with it"

"What are you even talking about? What changed from last night? Didn't you enjoy yesterday? I thought-"

I stoped walking as we stood in the courtyard. I interrupted him:

"I thought something too and well I was wrong so we're even now, Weasley", I couldn't even look at him or say his name. This was so ridiculous. I felt like I had no right to be mad but I was.

This boy ment more to me than I initially thought.

I calmed down but still didn't look at him.

He carefully took my hand in his, waiting a few seconds to make sure I was okay with it. When he felt no resistance he raised my head with the other hand under my chin so I would finally look at him. He left his hand there.

"Please tell me what you're thinking about right now, I believe this is a huge misunderstanding and I really want to resolve this, love"

"You have to promise me not to laugh or be mad"

"Well these are two very different emotions", he chuckled slightly but then continued in a serious tone: "Okay, I promise".

"I saw you this morning with Alicia", your eyes wandered again and I looked at the mural as I continued. "And before you say anything, I get it. If you wanna be with her then that's okay. I just would have liked a heads up that yesterday was a one time thing. I mean I can't tell you what to do, I'm not your girlfriend"

**"What if I want you to be?"**

My eyes, widened, shot back to his. He was smiling. Genuinely.

"Then I'd agree"

The hand that he had placed under my chin wandered to the side of my head and he stepped closer to me.

And then he kissed me. I was so beautiful, so soft and romantic. He was so careful like I was made of glass and he could break me any moment. Or I was a scared doe that would run away if he made a loud noise. I deepend the kiss to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere.

I was at home right here, in George's arms.


End file.
